Affetto
by Ida59
Summary: Ricordi, pensieri, parole ed abbracci. E sorrisi. Per una nuova vita. È il seguito di "La visita".


Affetto

 **Titolo** : Affetto

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21 aprile 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** One-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Minerva, Personaggio originale,

 **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Ricordi, pensieri, parole ed abbracci. E sorrisi. Per una nuova vita. È il seguito di "La visita".

 **Parole/pagine** : 1626/4.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Affetto

Lentamente Severus sciolse Minerva dall'abbraccio e la fissò, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra sottili mentre con pudica delicatezza le asciugava le guance.

Era strano: aveva sempre creduto che si sarebbe vergognato di quel gesto d'affetto, che Minerva stessa non glielo avrebbe mai permesso; invece anche sulle fragili labbra della vecchia maga aleggiava un tremulo sorriso, ancora incerto ma bellissimo. E il mago era immensamente felice di essere infine riuscito a dimostrarle il suo affetto filiale.

Vi era stupore negli occhi verdi, ancora lucidi di lacrime, per quel gesto inatteso, insperato, ma tanto desiderato. In passato c'erano stati dei momenti in cui Minerva avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo: quando lo vedeva sempre solo ed infelice, quando non mangiava abbastanza, quando si allontanava dal castello per rischiare la vita nelle sue pericolose missioni di spia.

Aspettava sempre sveglia il suo ritorno, in quelle lunghe notti colme d'ansia, proprio come le madri apprensive dei suoi alunni che sempre aveva deriso; restava nascosta dietro i pesanti tendoni di velluto della sua stanza osservando il punto della Foresta Proibita dove sapeva che lui sarebbe comparso, dove ogni volta _pregava_ che ricomparisse.

Si ricordava di una notte in particolare: Severus si trascinava a fatica, al limitare della foresta e per ben due volte era caduto in ginocchio. Era stremato, probabilmente ferito. Non poteva restare lì a guardare senza fare nulla. Al diavolo se lui avesse capito che ogni volta spiava il suo ritorno col cuore che le tremava: _il suo ragazzo aveva bisogno di lei!_

 _Volò fuori dalla stanza, così com'era, in vestaglia, senza neppure pensare di afferrare il mantello, i lunghi capelli sciolti dalla solita stretta crocchia. In un attimo fu dal lui, col cuore in gola e il respiro mozzato per la corsa._

 _Non aveva importanza: intanto non aveva nulla da dire e Severus non avrebbe voluto che dicesse nulla. Doveva solo sorreggerlo e aiutarlo a tornare nel suo sotterraneo._

 _In rispettoso silenzio, evitando perfino di guardarlo negli occhi per non metterlo a disagio._

 _Severus lo avrebbe apprezzato. Molto. Non voleva la compassione di nessuno,_ il suo coraggioso ragazzo.

 _Non l'avrebbe mai ringraziata, e non avrebbe neppure mai ammesso di aver bisogno di aiuto._

 _Ma_ il suo orgoglioso ragazzo _di aiuto quella notte ne aveva bisogno eccome! Il suo corpo magro era scosso da lunghi e profondi tremiti, quasi continui: non era difficile capire che era stato sottoposto a lungo ad una spietata_ Cruciatus _. Non era neppure la prima volta, né sarebbe stata l'ultima, purtroppo. Ma quella volta doveva essere stata tremenda per aver lasciato quegli evidenti postumi._

 _Minerva ringraziò la sua ordinata previdenza: aveva in tasca una boccetta di Pozione Corroborante, quella speciale, che Severus stesso aveva distillato._

 _Le mani del suo ragazzo, però, tremavano troppo e non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta ad aprirla: svitò il tappo e gliela fece stringere tra le dita._

 _Non indugiò oltre: Severus non le avrebbe mai permesso di aiutarlo a trangugiarla. Il suo compito era finito, per quella notte._

 _E l'indomani Albus avrebbe avuto a che fare con lei!_

Si era affezionata a quel ragazzo difficile, all'uomo tormentato dai rimorsi, al mago coraggioso che aveva saputo tener testa anche a Voldemort. No, non sapeva del suo amore per Lily: Albus aveva sempre mantenuto il silenzio promesso. Però l'aveva sempre sospettato, da piccoli indizi, pur senza mai averne la certezza; fino alle parole di Harry, fino a quando avevo visto i suoi strazianti ricordi.

Non ricordava di aver mai pianto in modo così disperato come nel momento in cui aveva capito, fino in fondo, chi fosse realmente Severus Piton.

Un tragico eroe coraggioso e solitario cui nell'ultimo anno appena passato aveva rovesciato addosso tutto il suo addolorato odio, tutto il gelido disprezzo della sua delusione quando si era sentita tradita dal ragazzo cui aveva imparato a volere bene come al figlio che non aveva mai avuto.

Era da quel momento che aveva sentito l'improrogabile bisogno di chiedergli perdono: dopo mille insistenze era riuscita a visitarlo al San Mungo, e vederlo disteso su quel letto a lottare contro una terribile morte era stato straziante. Quando la Guaritrice se n'era andata, era crollata, proprio come una donnetta qualunque: gli aveva accarezzato piano il viso rovente di febbre e tra le lacrime aveva cominciato ad implorare il suo perdono.

Perdono per non aver capito nulla, proprio lei che si vantava di saper comprendere gli altri.

L'aveva odiato e disprezzato, povero ragazzo, l'aveva lasciato in balia della crudele sofferenza che provava per aver dovuto uccidere Albus. Sì, perché se entrambi soffrivano per la perdita di Albus, il dolore di Severus era sicuramente molto più forte del suo: mille volte si era chiesta come ci fosse riuscito, quanto tremendo coraggio gli fosse costato pronunciare quelle orribili parole di morte, quali lancinanti lacerazioni avesse dovuto infliggere alla propria anima per obbedire al vecchio amico.

Così aveva pianto, a lungo, disperata, pregando che si salvasse, non solo per potergli chiedere perdono, ma anche per dirgli quanto gli voleva bene.

E adesso che finalmente era lì, davanti al _suo caro ragazzo_ , ora che lui l'aveva perfino abbracciata, non riusciva a dirgli nulla, neppure una parola!

Severus, però, la fissava con intensità, le mani ancora delicatamente posate sulle sue spalle, come a proteggerla: gli occhi neri scintillavano e sulle sue labbra sottili era adagiato un sorriso bellissimo, che l'anziana maga non gli aveva mai visto e che faceva risplendere il pallore del suo volto.

\- Le parole non servono, Minerva, - sussurrò piano, profondamente commosso, sorridendole con dolce affetto, - le tue lacrime hanno già parlato per te…

 _E i tuoi pensieri mi hanno rivelato tutto il resto;_ ma non c'era bisogno che lei lo sapesse, anche se probabilmente lo avrebbe presto intuito.

\- Severus…

Il mago rispose solo con il suo silenzioso sorriso.

\- Tu e Albus dovevate dirmi di quel vostro folle accordo! – esclamò all'improvviso Minerva con voce carica di dolore. – Non saresti stato così tremendamente solo nella tua sofferenza!

\- Dovevi odiarmi, Minerva, come tutti gli altri. – rispose con voce sommessa, scotendo piano il capo. – Anzi, tu più di chiunque altro.

\- Benedetto ragazzo… - disse in un soffio sofferto la strega. – Sapessi in questi tre mesi quante volte ho discusso con Albus... con il suo quadro, - un lungo sospiro la interruppe, - e mi ha detto esattamente le stesse cose… - concluse abbassando lo sguardo e scrollando desolata il capo.

Severus osservò il dolore sul vecchio viso che non voleva rassegnarsi all'ineluttabilità di quanto era accaduto.

\- Avrei saputo fingere! – esclamò infine, battagliera, rialzando il mento con aria di sfida.

\- Avresti veramente saputo farlo, davanti a tutti? Ai Mangiamorte ed agli amici? – chiese Severus, il sorriso che si faceva triste sul suo volto pallido.

Minerva non rispose.

\- L'Occlumanzia di alto livello è una disciplina incredibilmente complessa, difficile da imparare e padroneggiare. – spiegò pacato Severus. – È stato Albus il mio maestro: mi impose un lungo allenamento ogni sera, e poi io mi esercitavo fino a tarda notte, sperando così di tenere lontani gli spettri che popolavano gli incubi del mio passato. – aggiunse sospirando. – È solo grazie alla mia rara capacità nell'Occlumanzia se sono rimasto vivo dopo il ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore. – concluse con orgoglio.

Minerva rimase ancora in silenzio ad osservare quel nuovo Severus che con fierezza si svelava ai suoi occhi stupiti.

\- Ma più dell'odio che leggevo nel tuo duro sguardo, Minerva, era il tuo dolore che m'addolorava.

La voce del mago si era fatta roca, ma non era la ferita infertagli da Nagini, l'unica causa.

\- Vedevo quel dolore nei tuoi occhi, velato dall'odio. Ma c'era. – aggiunse sospirando, il sorriso ormai svanito dalle labbra sottili. – Il dolore d'una madre che crede d'aver perso il figlio. Lo strazio d'una madre che crede che il figlio abbia ucciso il padre…

A quelle parole, Minerva crollò del tutto: Severus aveva capito ogni suo sentimento ed emozione, da sempre. Lei non aveva capito nulla, mentre lui…

Questa volta seguì l'impulso del cuore e lo abbracciò in un gesto istintivo e imprevisto per il mago che si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia di una Minerva sconosciuta, che tra singulti trattenuti a fatica mormorava:

\- Severus, ragazzo mio, _caro ragazzo_ …

\- Vederti soffrire e non poter fare nulla per lenire il tuo dolore, sapendo che solo io potevo realmente farlo, è stato atroce. – mormorò a fatica, la voce soffocata. – Lasciarti soffrire, mentre spudoratamente mentivo davanti al tuo dolore, facendoti soffrire ancora di più, - il mago s'interruppe per un istante, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio mentre la pena del ricordo dilagava sul suo volto pallido e tirato, – è stata la cosa più difficile, – un nuovo, lungo sospiro colmo di strazio ad interromperlo, - quasi come sulla torre di Astronomia, quella notte…

La voce di Severus divenne un sussurro sottile, pregno d'angoscia. Non riuscì a terminare la frase.

Minerva lo abbracciò di nuovo, lo strinse forte al suo cuore di madre:

\- Povero, _caro ragazzo mio_ , - mormorò a fatica, la voce incrinata di pianto, - quanto coraggio, quanto strazio, quanta disperata solitudine nella tua vita…

Severus si sciolse con dolcezza dallo stringente abbraccio e sorridendo di nuovo indicò Elyn: la Guaritrice era sempre rimasta in silenzio ad osservare quel lungo incontro tra due persone che, timorose di mostrare le proprie emozioni, non avevano mai avuto il coraggio di rivelarsi il reciproco, profondo affetto e solo in quel momento erano riuscite ad abbattere la barriera che li aveva tenuti divisi per tanti anni, lasciando che finalmente i sentimenti dilagassero rompendo l'argine.

\- Ora sono felice, Minerva. Immensamente felice. - Sussurrò, un raggiante sorriso ad illuminargli il viso, gli occhi neri che scintillavano d'amore. – Ho Elyn al mio fianco. Ho il suo amore, e il suo perdono.

La Guaritrice sorrise: Severus era davvero guarito.

\- E il suo meraviglioso sorriso. – terminò Severus in un ardente sussurro innamorato.

5


End file.
